ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Zen 10 Episode 6: Traced
'Riiiinnnnggggg!!!!!!!!' went the school bell, it was Biology class again. The students quickly settled down in their seats anxiously waiting for the teacher's arrival. Mr Coombes, the teacher, immediately came in the room with a handful of Bio test papers in his arms. 'I shall start with the highest in class, hopefully this time I had need not say the name' exclaimed Mr Coombes Zen immediately rushed out of his seat to Mr Coombes. Mr Coombes made a soft whisper, 'Good job Zen, you topped your High School'. With great joy, Zen returned to his seat. Mr Coombes then gave out the papers to the respective individuals of the class, they all got expected grades, until, of course. 'Blaine, C+, I see improvement' Blaine was elated, it was the first time he actually or a pass in his Biology After the distribution, of course there was much commotion, then, from the sudden distance Mr Coombes exclaimed; 'may I Zen Parker and Helen Avriel?' Helen Avriel was part of the 'In crowd' She's Blaine's girlfriend, that would explain how she got into the 'In crowd' in the first place, they both behave alike, she's like the female version of Blaine So, the both of us summoned ourselves to Mr Coombes. Mr Coombes: Ms Avriel, looking at your current grades Helen: you mean a D-? Mr Coombes: yes, thank you very much, I would advise you to get a tutor, and I'd strongly recommend my best student here, Zen, to be your tutor Helen: the nerd? Please, I'd rather fail, how about we get Blaine to teach me? Mr Coombes: I don't think you understand, Helen, we want your grades to up, if you don't pass in your next test, which is in 3 weeks time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in the intensive revision course Mr Coombes walks away Zen: So? Now what? Helen: tonight, the silver spoon, at 7 Helen walks away angrily '(sigh), Hero time is bad enough, now I even have to tutor Ms think she's a queen' I turned around and I saw Jasmine smiling at me, well, at least there's not all about life to complain at Jasmine: my violin rehearsal is tonight, doubt you can make it with all that tutoring, Zen: sorry, I'll try to end early and I'll try to make it Jasmine: I understand, see you tonight, hopefully Meanwhile... The shadow from the previous episode reappears again Shadow: hammerhead, I think this time we should take matters into our own hands, bring in, 'The Beetle' Hammerhead comes in through the lift with the beetle Hammerhead: here he is boss The beetle emerges A bright red robot like being with the face of a beetle appears Shadow: tonight, we get the visitor, make him come to you Later that evening at the silver spoon: tuition with Helen Avriel 1900 hours Tuition with Ms Avriel was the worst thing that can even happen to me, nothing else came close, not even that element freak that I fought, I mean how can you teach someone, when they someone dosen't even want to learn, well, might as well see how it goes Zen: could you stop testing Blaine, and pay attention to the tuition? Please? Helen: good idea, I'll call him instead Suddenly, Zen sees something bright fly across the sky 'Uh oh, thug alert' Zen: hey, Helen, you know tuition is sort of a 'want' kinda thing, and I think you're just not ready yet, uh, come and tell me when you make up your mind Zen runs into a dark alley Zen slaps on the Eletrix -Speedstar- Speedstar flies up and chases the flying object Speedstar catches up with the flying object The flying object is revealed to be the beetle Speedstar: hey, where'd you get the cool suit, and by cool I mean cardboard and ribbon The beetle throws a grenade at speedstar Speedstar dodges Speedstar: fine, it's a cool suit, seesh... Speedstar follows the beetle into a laboratory The beetle takes a sample of chemical and inserts it into his blaster Suddenly, Speedstar comes in Speedstar shoots electricity The beetle dodges Speedstar: hey, I just wanted to talk before, but now I think you jus need a good old can of... The beetle shoots speedstar down with his blaster Speedstar falls off the building Speedstar slaps on Eletrix -Arachno-man- Arachno-man spins a web and stops him from falling The beetle continues flying Arachno-man follows Arachno-man follows the beetle into an abandoned warehouse The beetle: you have been very irritating Arachno-man: oh really? I like to think myself of more charming than irritating Beetle shoots Arachno-man But Arachno-man dodges Arachno-man slaps on Eletrix -Intelli-boid- Intelli-boid flies up Intelliboid: now, it appears we're in some kind of stand off Intelli-boid shoots beetle But the beetle dodges The beetle blasts Intelli-boid Intelli-boid takes his swords and dissipates the blast The beetle throws a grenade at Intelli-boid Intelli-boid is hit and he falls onto the ground Beetle: time to finish you The beetle inserts another chemical sample in to his blaster The beetle aims his blaster at intelli-boid The blaster charges up Intelli-boid slaps on Eletrix -Chromastone- The blaster shoots a beam Chromastone absorbs the beam Chromastone fires back with his laser beam The beetle falls Chromastone slaps in Eletrix -Volcano- Volcano fires a fire beam Beetle gets up dodges Beetle shoots another beam Volcano falls Beetle: You can't beat me, I know who you are Volcano: oh really?, then who am I? Volcano punches beetle and kicks him launching him to a wall Beetle gets up Beetle: you're Zen Benjamin Parker, you're in bridge-wood high school, and I know the people you love, jasmine, grandpa max, and grandma verdona Volcano: now, you heat me up Volcano shoots multiple fire balls Beetle dodges all of them Beetle throws a grenade at volcano Volcano dodges Volcano slaps on Eletrix -Nightwinger- Nightwinger: Now you see me, now, you don't Nightwinger disappears Beetle: oh yeah Beetle turns on invisibility goggles Beetle: where are you? Nightwinger: over here Nightwinger pops out from beetle's shadow Nightwinger punches beetle Nighwinger blasts a sonic wave Beetle falls The sonic wave damages beetle's jetpacks Nightwinger slaps on Eletrix -Armadrillo- Armadrillo punches the fallen beetle Armadrillo grabs beetle and lifts him up Armadrillo punches beetle one more time launching beetle agains a wall Armadrillo turns back to Zen Zen: had enough Beetle: awww... Beetle, falls to the ground Zen sees that's the suit is signed my a company called Lincoln Tech' 'Lincoln Tech? Isn't that Oscorp's competitor? What would Lincoln Tech have to do with the beetle? And how does the beetle know who I am? Gotta find out' At Lincoln Tech industries... Zen swings in as Arachno-man Arachno-Man sees the shadow again Arachno-Man: alright, I know you're here, Mr Lincoln The shadow walks out and he is revealed to be Al Thompson Lincoln, the founder of Lincoln Tech, AKA, 'The Big Man' Lincoln: To what occasion do I see you here, visitor? Arachno-Man: what do you have to do with the beetle? Lincoln: I guess you know already, then there's no point hiding, same goes for you, I know who you are Arachno-Man transforms back to Zen Zen: what do you want from me? Lincoln: I want you to work for me, together, we will start a criminal empire, I know how to use the Eletrix to do that Zen: what? No! Lincoln: well, I'm sure you remember Elemento and octoarms, those wasn't accidents you know, the world is changing Zen, and to rule it, is to be vicious Zen: no, I'll never look the the the other way Lincoln Lincoln: well, then be prepared, because, I know who to hunt, I know who you love, and please, address me as Tombstone Zen: don't you dare touch my family, or friends Lincoln: we'll see Zen slaps on Eletrix -Arachno-man- Arachno-man: you'll try Tombstone: of course Tombstone: security! Police burst into the room and shoot arachno-man Arachno-man dodges the bullets and swings out of the building Arachno-man: wow, never ran away from the cops before Arachno-man: Tombstone better stay away from my family and and friends, if he even dares lay a finger on them, IT'S HERO TIME! Category:Episodes Category:Zen 10 (Coolcrix)